


My Dear

by HeartsAndCrowns



Series: The Chronicles of Maxerica [1]
Category: The Selection Trilogy - Kiera Cass
Genre: America Singer - Freeform, Aspen Leger - Freeform, Dystopia, F/M, Fanfiction, Maxon Schreave - Freeform, Palace, Romance, The Elite, The One - Freeform, The Selection, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndCrowns/pseuds/HeartsAndCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unthinkable happens, America and Celeste are left to compete for Prince Maxon’s heart. America is still recovering from a near-death experience and Celeste is as arrogant as ever. King Clarkson and Maxon have both forgiven America for her actions, but things aren’t what they seem. This is my version of The One because seriously, I can’t wait. *Part One of My Dear*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fan fiction on this site, so I'd appreciate feedback.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection Trilogy. That belongs to Kiera Cass.

Chapter One

My nights have been filled with horrid nightmares since Kriss’s death. I know that it wasn’t my fault, but somehow I know that all this started with that Friday Report last month. The same report that nearly cost me my place in the Selection. I’ve continuously apologized to Illea for my stupid idea and Maxon - along with his family - have forgiven me. In fact, King Clarkson explicitly told me that all was pardoned. However, deep down in my gut I know that his father would rather see me dead than ruling by Maxon’s side, so why am I still alive? With only two girls left in the Selection, when will Maxon choose his wife? I don’t want to stay if he’s planning on picking Celeste.  
I get up from my bed and walk over to my piano. I sit down and simply stare at the instrument. I’ve always wondered how such a large thing could make any song sound so beautiful. Hours pass and eventually someone comes to sit next to me on the piano bench. “America,” they say. “I’m sorry if you’re scared, but please don’t leave me.” I look over at the man I fell in love with all those months ago. “I won’t ever leave you, unless you want me to go.” And I meant it. My life revolved around the man sitting beside me.

My response to his question got a smile out of him, but then it faded. “She’s just using me and I know it. My choice is you. It’s always been you.” I wish I could say the same, but I couldn’t lie to him. He would see right through the falsehood of my story and I would only embarrass myself. “You should go,” I said. “We wouldn’t want anyone to know that you were in my room, now would we?” That got a small smile out of him. “I love you,” he said. And with that, he made his way out the door.  
The next morning I went down for breakfast in a shimmering sky blue dress. It came to just above my knees and had a simple satin white ribbon that was tied around my waist. It really brought out my curves. My white kitten heels were already beginning to hurt my feet. My hair was tied up in a ponytail and the soft curls fell down my back in cascading waves of red. I sat down next to Celeste, as it was only the royal family and the two of us. Oddly enough, the room was absolutely silent, expect for the sounds of people walking. As I shifted around uncomfortably, I avoided everyone’s eyes, even though I could feel their stares on my back. They must have been worried about how I was coping with the loss of a Selected. When the waiter brought out the food, I couldn’t touch it. I’d barely eaten since I’d seen that rebel kill Kriss last week. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. No one had come to her defense, but me. Even Maxon had run only ran after us to keep me safe. Clearly, Kriss had loved Maxon and vise versa, so why hasn’t he shed a tear for her yet? At her funeral, he’d said a few nice words about her, but seemed preoccupied with how I was doing, rather than grieving for his dead girlfriend. 

Keeping my gaze averted, I got up to leave, but not before Maxon saw me. “Please America,” he called. “Don’t go.” My heart hurt to know that I was leaving him in this cage, but I had to get some fresh air soon, or I would go insane. I ran out of the room and into the garden, where I burst into tears. My heart wanted to stop aching - to unsee the horrific murder of one of my friends, or at least, I hope we were friends. I was never quite sure of where Kriss and I stood. All I knew was that I would never forget the look in her eyes.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn’t hear Maxon when he came and sat down on the small bench next to me. “How are you doing,” he asked. He always seemed to know just what to say. But then again, he was the prince – my prince. “Fine, I guess,” I said. “However, I may never get over her death. Kriss and I had a mutual understanding of each other and she was the only other person who I could talk to that knew how I felt and what I was going through. She listened to my opinions and to her I wasn’t a competitor – I was a friend. And now, I don’t have anyone else who I can talk to about the Selection.” He seemed slightly hurt by something that I had said. “Mer, I hope you know that you can always talk to me. Honestly, I love you too much to let you suffer from this completion, so I just wanted to tell you that I talked to my parents and they are both fine with you, Celeste, and I going to see your families. I get that we have all been having a bad week and I think that seeing your families will make you both feel better.” He was right. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted than to see my family. I missed them all so much.  
Just then, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw five guards standing there with their arms crossed. They all wore expressions of concern, as if Maxon and I were attracting rebels by just sitting there. “Your Highness,” said a guard with short ash blonde hair. His blue eyes were locked on Maxon’s brown ones. “It’s not safe out here. The rebels are everywhere and you could easily be attacked by a group of them at any given moment.” I looked at his nametag – George it said. He was already coming closer until a piercing noise rang through the air. It was the rebels. It was as if they had sensed George’s warning and I wondered how. Maxon scooped me up in his arms and we made our way to the safe room with the five guards trailing behind us. 

When we reached the safe room, I collapsed on the nearest empty cot. I had hardly slept this past week - seeing that my nightmares had been continuously keeping me awake at night. The thought that we were visiting our families soon was all I could think about. Not Kriss, not the rebels, and definitely not the Selection.  
I let my mind wander off to my utopia, where there were no wars, or Selections, and definitely no doubt in Maxon’s mind about whom he would marry. We lived together with our families and had one of our own. Our eldest child - Josh - had the freedom to get married to whomever he wanted and our daughter – Emily – wasn’t married off to strengthen bonds with other countries, but rather chose to do so because she wanted to. She had fallen in love with Prince Zachary of France and was extremely happy.  
A few hours later, I felt someone gently nudge my shoulder. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw Maxon leaning over me. “Hello, my dear,” he said with a gorgeous smile on his face. “I thought you knew how much I hate it when you call me that,” I responded. Even though that nickname was beginning to grow on me, I would never admit it to Maxon. As far as he knew, I get annoyed when he calls me his dear. He laughed while helping me up. “I do, but I always enjoy seeing that angry look on your face afterwards. It’s quite funny.” Then, as if proving his point, he began to laugh. “It’s not funny Maxon,” I whined. “I’m not your dear – at least not yet.” I hoped he could tell that I wanted to be his dear, but he had yet to decide whom he would marry and even though I knew he would pick me, he had yet to eliminate Celeste - the only person keeping me from my future with Maxon. 

He just continued to laugh as he escorted me to the table where everyone else was already sitting. I took my place in between Maxon and Queen Amberly. Celeste was sitting on the opposite side of Maxon and I had to resist the urge to grab his hand and run in the other direction. I was still surprised when he’d eliminated Elise two weeks ago instead of Celeste. 

We enjoyed an amazing lunch, filled with spaghetti and plenty of vegetables. For dessert, we had strawberry tarts that were just as delicious as they were when I had them that first day. However, the silence that passed between the five of us was excoriatingly painful. No one said a word and by the time they brought out the dessert, I’d had enough of the silence. “So,” I began. “Anything interesting happen today?” Even though I had just wanted to make small talk, I got a glare from the king that said I should have kept my mouth shut. On the other hand, Maxon began rambling on about how they were close to creating a peace treaty with New Asia. It was fascinating really. The king was being nice about Illea’s victory. I could have sworn I saw him smile a little when Maxon mentioned how happy he was with the way that things were turning out. Then Celeste asked the question that was on my mind as well. “Maxon, darling, when will we find out who wins the Selection,” she said. She sounded so innocent, that I wanted to scream. “Well,” Maxon began. “I will be making the final decision soon and I will let you all know-“ Just then I heard a bang come from the door. I looked over to Maxon. “When, Maxon?” He turned to face me. “Well America, I will announce who will become my wife on…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is chapter 2. Hope you like it!!  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. It all belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 2

“…The Report in three weeks time, after I privately propose to the winner beforehand.” Three weeks! That seemed like such a long wait to find out whether Maxon and I have a future together. I know that he loves me, but that doesn’t guarantee that he’ll pick me over Celeste. Naturally, his father will also have a say and I don’t think that he’s the captain of my fan club.

Just then, someone opens the door and I see Aspen come in. “The rebels have retreated and we are just securing the palace to make sure none of the rebels stayed behind,” he tells us. “This will only take about twenty minutes and then you can all resume whatever it was that you were doing before the attack, Your Majesties.”  
Those rebels were truly starting to get on my last nerve and I wonder if they just might be enough to drive me away from Maxon. As much as I loved him, I couldn’t imagine myself being happy with constant rebel attacks on my home. I cared too much for Maxon to let anything happen to him. 

When everyone is finished eating, I get up and walk over to the cot that I had slept on before the meal. I was still extremely tired from staying up half of the night to talk with Maxon. Just thinking of our conversation gave me hope that he would pick me over the Wicked Witch of Clermont any day. 

I looked over at the novel Maxon had brought down during a previous rebel attack for my pleasure. I love to read, though this particular novel happened to be one of my favorites, so I was overjoyed when Maxon told me it was one of his favorites too. 

Even though I had already read the book before, I had no trouble rereading it. The plot twists were just as exciting as they were the first time I read them. The main character – a strong, determined, courageous solider that fights to protect a handsome prince, is everything I wish I could be. The novel, The Last Stand, was a true classic in my eyes and I was glad that someone agreed with me because my family certainly didn’t. 

Several hours later, I find myself back in my room with Anne, Mary, and Lucy. They are dressing me in a glamorous evening gown that is silver with gold detailing on the bodice. The long, sparkly skirt of my dress shimmers as I spin around in my lovely new dress. As for jewelry, I’m wearing my songbird necklace and the bracelet Maxon gave me. My fiery red hair is up in a simple French twist, with a few curls framing my face. I feel beautiful and I hope Maxon notices too.

I walk downstairs to the dining room, where the other member of the Elite is already seated in her chair. We both look radiant tonight, even Celeste in her low-cut green dress. The cameras are circling around, filming my entrance and her reaction. We’re both so close to winning, that the country wants to know even more about our lives and if we’re the right choice for Maxon. I just hope they don’t stay for dinner because I don’t want my family to see how little I eat nowadays. 

As Celeste and I sit in silence, a small orchestra is playing soft music in the corner. Normally we would have to wait for dinner in our uncomfortable silence, but today is special. Today, Maxon has an announcement to make. We both know that it won’t be the final elimination, but I’m still nervous as I sit and wait, my staged smile beginning to fade.

The Royal Family kept us waiting for a good forty minutes before they arrived. First, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly strolled in together, while Maxon came in a few minutes later. All of them looked as regal as ever, dressed in their navy blue clothes. They truly were the model family. All three were poised, happy, and graceful. However, I was starting to see through their masks – the fading smiles, occasional frowns, and how they didn’t seem like themselves when the cameras were around.   
They took their seats and we started eating. Today, we were served rice with green peas, sweet corn, and carrots. Thankfully, the cameras were turned off while we ate, or in my case, lack thereof. It was all fun and games until Maxon stood up and the cameras flickered back to life. 

I started playing with my fingers under the table – a habit I developed during my time at the palace. I looked over to Celeste, only to find her smiling like a crazy woman. Wasn’t she there at lunch today when Maxon told us when the winner would be announced? She couldn’t possibly believe that I was being sent home right now. But then again, Celeste was Celeste and some people never change. She turned to face me and flashed a smile that said Get ready to lose because there is no way you’ll win over me. I couldn’t stand her attitude. Celeste seemed to think that the world revolved around her and I didn’t know how much more of her arrogance I could take. Maxon was not Celeste’s, but then again, he wasn’t mine yet either. 

I don’t think I have ever seen him this nervous before. Whatever this was, it was something big and important. He leaned down and his mother whispered something into his ear – probably good luck. I didn’t think it was possible, but suddenly the knot in my stomach got even tighter. 

“Good evening,” he started, looking strait at the camera. “As many of you probably know, I have a very special announcement to make tonight and no, it’s not about the Selection.” At that moment, I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding. “Illea has been at war with New Asia for quite some time now and I would just like to let you all know that after all these years, the war is finally over.” I could imagine the happiness that would come when they aired the footage for the country. Since Maxon, Celeste, and I were all leaving in a few days for a full week, they wanted to film something Selection related for the Report that we would miss today.

Maxon quickly said goodbye to the cameras and everyone got up and left the dinning room. Before I could make it out the door, I caught Maxon tugging his ear - filling me with the excitement that comes with knowing that I would see Maxon tonight. So, I did the only thing I could do, I tugged back.

When I got back to my room, Anne, Mary, and Lucy were already in there. “Miss, we heard the news about the war,” Anne said enthusiastically. “I know. Isn’t it fantastic,” I replied. We then had a long conversation about all the benefits of the war ending. Eventually, we started taking about the Selection. “That reminds me, Maxon’s coming soon,” I said. As if on cue, someone knocks on the door and my maids get up from our place on the floor and leave. 

I hurry to open the door and when I do, the person I see is not Maxon. Usually, Silvia never bothers to come to our rooms unless there is something we have to do, so it was no surprise that for the second time that night, butterflies started to swirl in my stomach. 

The look in her eyes told me that something was wrong even before she opened her mouth to speak. “Lady America, you’re needed in the Women’s Room this instant. Something’s happened and you must go down now,” she explained. I started to argue, but Silvia cut me off. “Look, as one of the top two in this competition, you need to go.”

I quickly put on the pair of white kitten heels that were lying around on the floor from earlier and raced down the stairs to the room where no men were allowed, only to find two intruders standing beside Queen Amberly. King Clarkson had a calm expression on his face, while Maxon’s appeared to be incredibly concerned. Celeste had beaten me down here and I remained silent as I went to stand next to her. 

King Clarkson spoke first. “Ladies, sorry for the late hour, but something very troubling has occurred. There seems to be an army of rebels coming towards the palace and they’re too close for comfort.” I couldn’t believe my ears. A rebel army was making their way towards the palace? We’d surely all die if they reached their destination! “So, we have decided that it would be best to send you two off with our son to your home provinces to spend some time with your families and with each other’s.” But I don’t want to meet Celeste’s family! They’d clearly be just like their daughter and if Celeste was any indication, I was not looking forward to the visit. “We’re leaving in an hour. Go to your rooms and pack your bags.” Maxon’s voice was close to cracking. He definitely felt responsible for the danger Celeste and I were in.

I quickly ran back to my room and as soon as I’d reached my bed, I collapsed. The tears started flowing almost instantly. My maids were standing at my closet, already packing. I couldn’t imagine leaving them here with the coming danger. I pulled myself together and went to go help them. 

Soon, there was a knock on the door. The person didn’t wait for me to open it and barged inside. I looked over at them and found myself face to face with the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment down below if you did! Also, who do you think is the love of America's life?  
> Until Next Time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Trilogy. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 3  
Maxon was staring into my blue eyes, his brown ones unblinking. “America, my dear, I have something to tell you,” he said. Just then, I spotted Aspen at my doorway, who thankfully had the decency to go back to wherever he’d come from. “What Maxon,” I asked. Somehow, he managed to step even closer to me. I closed the gap, my nose touching his and he smiled his sweet smile. “I love you.” And with that, he leaned in and kissed me with more passion and love than he ever had before. It felt as if only a few seconds had passed when he pulled his lips away from mine. “On a more serious note, there’s something you should know. Now is not the time to question the way my father runs the country. Something’s off about this rebel attack and I think my father might know, but we have to get on his good side before he’ll even consider telling us anything. Do you understand?” I nodded my head and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness because I was beginning to think that I was going to have to bribe you with cake,” he said. We both started laughing and I knew that somehow, Maxon and I were destined to be together. 

When my maids finished packing my bags, Aspen came inside and took my luggage to the waiting black car that would take us to the airport. I told my maids goodbye and was quickly rushed out of the room by Maxon, who led me up a set of nearby stairs. When we got to the third floor, he led me down several hallways, until we reached a simple white door that I’d seen before – the door to Maxon’s room. 

Inside the room, the walls were lined with guns and other stereotypical things that you’d expect to find in the Prince of Illea’s room. It was spacious, but was fairly empty. On the other side of the room, the doors to the Princess Suite were beckoning to be used. It was as if they could also sense the love in the air. He looked at the doors then back at me and we both ran towards them. Unfortunately, he beat me and he fumbled a little with a small set of keys, until he found the right one and unlocked the doors. 

I stepped for the second time in my life into the large rectangular room that I hoped would be mine soon. This time Marlee didn’t come out of the secret passageway and I couldn’t say that I wasn’t disappointed by her absence. It had been too long since I’d seen my amazing best friend – the one who always smiled and never let anything get her down. Maxon seemed to notice the shift in my mood, but didn’t say anything. He did however give me a questioning look that said, “What did I do this time?” I simply shook my head and he understood that it wasn’t him that was getting me down. 

A loud yell interrupted our silent conversation. “Maxon!” It was King Clarkson and for once, he sounded more worried than angry. “Maxon,” he yelled again. “In here Father,” Maxon replied. Instantly the doors to the Princess Suite opened and in came Maxon’s father with an army of guards. “What are you two doing in here? Your fight to Carolina leaves in an hour!” Maxon and I exchanged worried looks. How could we forget? We sprinted past the king and ran down the stairs, only to find Silvia standing there, waiting for us and taping her watch. “Your Highness, Lady America, where have you two been? We’ve been looking for you two for the past half hour,” she scolded. “No matter, there are some things I have to tell you two before we leave. First of all, stay with your assigned guard at all times. This isn’t any ordinary visit and if we’re going to move you two to a safer location, we need your cooperation to keep you two safe. That includes drawing the least amount of attention to yourselves as possible. Do you two understand?” I wanted to burst into laughter. Shouldn’t she be telling this to Celeste, the attention hog? “Yes Silvia,” Maxon and I said in unison. “Good. Prince Maxon, let me introduce you to Officer James Edwards, who will be your personal Royal Guard and Lady America, let me introduce you to your personal guard, Officer George Green.” Officer Green was the same officer that had told Maxon and I to go inside right today before that huge rebel attack. George’s blue eyes locked on mine and for a brief moment I felt bad that he had to chase me around for however long this trip took. The sound of his low voice bought me back to reality. “Miss, we have to leave now if you intend on catching your flight.” And with that, the five of us left the palace with Maxon by my side, as we approached the waiting black van.

The ride to the airport consisted of mainly silence, with the exception of Celeste’s occasional remarks about how good she looked in the magazine that she was reading. Somehow, we had managed to sneak out of the palace completely unseen. I don’t know how that’s possible, but I was glad for the lack of attention. 

It was well into the night, yet I couldn’t manage to drift off into sleep. Nerves flowed through my body and I was stressed, especially since Maxon didn’t hug me and tell me that it would be okay. Then again, he couldn’t - not with Celeste watching anyways. Three weeks. You can wait that long to become Maxon’s dear, America. He loves you, but he can’t be exclusively yours yet. 

At the airport, security was tight. It took forty minutes on top of the twenty it took to get here and we just barely caught our flight before they began to shut down the entire airport. It seemed as if everyone in Angeles was on high alert because of the coming rebel attack. The pilot looked relieved to see us all alive and ready for this trip. Who knows what might happen on this journey? All I know is that I just want to come out of it alive with Maxon by my side. 

On the plane, I sit next to George. After closer inspection, I see that he has dark circles under his eyes and that he can’t be more than twenty. Surprisingly, he’s really kind and we have a nice, long conversation about life at the palace. Apparently, he was a five as well before coming to the palace, however he’s from Marlee’s home province of Kent. He’s an artist by trade, but like Aspen prefers life as a palace guard. Then he starts talking about this trip and all my troubles seem to find me again. 

“Miss, it’s worse than you think. These rebels are armed to the teeth and they are trained to shoot any of you without hesitation. Please just promise me that you’ll stay close. After all, I can’t do my job if you won’t let me. Also, I need you to do anything I tell you to do, even if you don’t want to do it. It’s in your best interests to do so. We have special permission from King Clarkson to make sure you three follow our orders,” he explained. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” I responded. And I meant it. George seemed to really care for my safety and I wouldn’t stand in his way when it came to keeping me safe. 

Slowly I drifted off into a deep, dark sleep. I had a nightmare that I was in a pitch-black room, but I still knew that there was a gun pointed at my head. It was so painless that I barely felt the tiny bullet pierce my brain and the realization only came when I hit the floor, my body paralyzed. I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Both Maxon and George were leaning over me and Maxon was holding me in a tight embrace crying and whispering over and over again, “America, oh America. What I wouldn’t do to keep you from ever having nightmares again.” 

Soon after, I sat up in my chair and looked outside the window at the beautiful hazy purple sky. It was nearly dawn and George and Maxon had left me a few minutes ago to discuss something. They were probably just talking about what to do about my dreadful nightmares because no one wanted to scare my family when we saw them today. My parents would naturally worry about me and there was no need to give them another reason to do so. It was going to be a lovely day and as we descended and they opened the doors, I began to smell the sweet Carolina air that I hadn’t realized I’d missed so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Until Next Time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is chapter 4. Hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. It all belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 4

I get up from the plush, leather chair and immediately notice that I’ve wrinkled the gown I’d been wearing, since I hadn’t had time to change out of it before we left. I just hope that Anne, Mary, and Lucy will all understand. It’s just that they must have worked so hard on this dress and here I am less than twelve hours later with a ruined gown. 

As I made my way towards the door, Maxon slipped his jacket over my shoulders. The soft brown leather caressed my skin and I could smell his sweet scent lingering on the fabric. It smelled of happiness and love – of our future, because I’m his dear. The look on Celeste’s face let me know that she’d seen the whole thing and she’d been staring daggers into my back until Maxon looked over at her and gave her a small smile. We were in my home province of Carolina after all. Couldn’t she just accept that Maxon wanted to make me look special in my hometown?

Once we were outside, Maxon put his sunglasses on and put his arm around my shoulders. We were both smiling like maniacs at each other. Since Carolina wasn’t about to be attacked by the rebel army, everyone had come out to see us. The crowd went crazy when Maxon leaning over and pretended to whisper something romantic in my ear. What he’d really done was comment on how much the crowd adored me. “What can I say, I’m a natural when it comes to charming people,” I whispered back. The smile on my face made it seem more like we’d just professed our love to each other like we were Romeo and Juliet. Fortunately, we aren’t star-crossed lovers and this isn’t some Shakespeare play. This was real life – my life, to be more exact and I could get used to this.

We strolled down the carpet, signing autographs and taking photos with civilians, James and George never leaving our sides. The press were snapping away on their cameras and the cameras from the palace filmed Maxon and I the entire time. For some reason, no one liked Celeste in Carolina. I wonder why.

I ripped off my heels as soon as I’d sat down in the car. I have blisters all over my feet and my body ached from the long walk to the limo. Maxon was ever the gentleman and offered to rub my feet, which was something I was extremely grateful for. I made a mental note to sneak the pair of flats I’d brought with me into my bag for the rest of the trip. After all, why shouldn’t I be comfortable in my own home?

I’ve never seen Maxon like this before. He looks so eager and nervous to see the house that I grew up in – my room that reflected my life back before the Selection – before I’d truly fallen in love. Personally, I was so excited to see my family again. I wanted to hug my parents and gossip with May about the palace, see if Gerad had found his talent and be able to comfort my parents when I’d see that he still hadn’t found his artistic talent. Now, if only we’d get there. What I hadn’t realized was that people had been absent from the crowds today. Many were fleeing, as we had done from the palace. I just hope that we didn’t bring the threat with us when we’d left.  
When we finally reached my old home, my entire family was waiting outside next to some neighbors and reporters. Kota was taking advantage of the cameras and promoting his art, but he immediately stopped when he saw the car roll up onto the driveway. 

As we made our way out, George pulled me back, the outline of his muscular arms showing through his uniform. “Stay close Lady America. They aren’t all here to see you smile,” he warned. And with that, we made our way through the crowds and to my family, who were already chatting up a storm with Maxon. “Mom, Dad, it’s so good to see you two again. How have you been May? By the way, I asked Maxon here if he has a secret younger brother that you could date and unfortunately, he said no.” That got a laugh out of everyone, especially Maxon, whom was also blushing from finding out about my sister’s secret crush on him. “May, if I could, I would marry you, but I guess I’ll just have to stick with America for now until I can secretly find a way out of marrying one of the Selected. Then, I’ll come get you and we can run away together. Does that sound like a plan,” he asked her. May looked like she was about to faint. Her cheeks were as red as roses and Maxon had sounded so genuine that I have to commend him on his acting skills. He was simply phenomenal and he charmed my parents like a pro. 

Inside, we had lunch as a family with Maxon. Celeste, not even bothering to come in, had booked a hotel and fled to it as soon as she could. That was fine with me, since the less I had to see her, the better. 

Finally being able to afford good food, my mother made mashed potatoes, with pasta – a wine sauce drizzled over it. For dessert, we had a delicious cheesecake with strawberries and bananas. By the end of the meal, I was stuffed to the core with food. 

I led Maxon up the old, creaky stairs to my old bedroom. Everything had stayed exactly how I’d left it and I was shocked when Maxon snuck up behind me and gave me a passionate kiss. We’d closed the door, but we’d been warned by James and George that should they hear anything suspicious, they would come in. So, we were extra careful not to make a sound, as our kiss got more and more intimate.

Finally, he pulled away. “This is everything I imagined your room to be like and more. It’s so perfect for you that when you move into the Princess Suite in three weeks, I’m going to have this room reconstructed in there. Then, it’s going to feel even more like a second home for you,” he said. I was so grateful that he was also thinking about our future together. “Except, I have one little suggestion.” I looked around my room. What didn’t he like about it? I began to feel slightly insecure. “What,” I inquired. “It’s just that I think it would be nice if they wrote Maxon’s Dear on the door, so that no one would ever have any doubts in their mind about how much I love you,” he said. This time when we kissed, we weren’t as careful and when Maxon and I slammed against the wall, George and James came rushing in. “Are you alright, Your Highness,” James asked. George just gave me a look that said he didn’t want to know what we’d been up to for the past ten minutes. 

After assuring them that we were both fine, they left us alone again. “Maxon, you need to go see Celeste. It’s still a completion and she’s still in the running,” I said. “Not for much longer,” he confessed. “Still, you need to go see her.” He gave me a questioning look. “Only if you come with me.” 

And with that, we left my house for the glitzy glam world of the Carolina Hotel. The lobby was so posh and luxurious, that I felt like an imposter walking inside. We quickly took the elevator to Celeste’s room and when we got there, knocked on her door, only to find her half-dressed. 

“Maxon dear, what a lovely surprise,” she said in her usual seductive voice. “Listen, now’s not the best time. I was kind of in the middle of something before you showed up, but maybe you could come back in an hour?” What was going on in there? 

Maxon didn’t seem to care and just strolled right into her room, pulling me in with him. “Okay, if you’re both going to be that way, than I think it’s time that America tells you her secret, because I know she has one,” she said. Where did that come from? I didn’t know whether to lie to him, or tell him the truth. But then again, this was my chance to tell him about Aspen. I just hoped that I wouldn’t get killed in the process. “Maxon, you know my old boyfriend? Well, he got picked by the Draft to become a palace guard and at first we kind of kissed during our secret meetings, but lately I’ve been more sure that I want you and only you, so I’m working on completely removing him from my life, but don’t worry, I’m still exclusively yours,” I confessed. Maxon just shrugged it off. “Do you need help with that? I could get him reassigned,” he said, a smile on his face. He didn’t seem mad at all and I knew that I’d done the right thing. 

“That’s not fair,” whined Celeste. “You’re not supposed to forgive her!” He simply laughed. “If I get to experiment with other girls, then she can experiment with other boys too, if she wants,” he explained. She was completely shocked by his reaction. “But you Celeste, you need tell me what’s going on right now! What have you been up to lately? A girl like you clearly has something to hide,” he inquired. But she just smirked and simply said in a devilish tone, “Oh Maxon, you’ll find out soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until Next Time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Trilogy. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 5

The look on Celeste’s face made me want to scream. She looked as if she were ready to sever someone’s neck and if George hadn’t chosen that moment to come inside of her hotel room, I’d probably be dead right now. A loud scream escaped my lips, as Celeste swung her fist to punch me square in the jaw. Thankfully, George deflected it just in time, not even breaking a sweat. “Are you hurt America,” asked Maxon. He was rushing over to me, his arms wrapping me in a huge bear hug. His soft, tender hands made their way to my face, as he rested his right hand on my left cheek. The touch sent sparks down my back and all over my body. I felt amazing from my head to my toes, the feels expanding and multiplying like cells, until they left my body and jumped onto Maxon’s skin. I could tell that he was feeling the effects of our flame too. The smile on his face reflected my own. It was the truest from of pure happiness. 

“I’m fine Maxon. What about you,” I asked. “Perfectly fine, as long as I’m with you,” he responded. “I love you,” I said. “And I love you, my dear,” he said back. And then we kissed because we love each other and we need each other like flowers need water. My life depended on having him by my side forever.   
It felt as if only seconds had passed, when Maxon pulled away, clearly remembering where we were. 

“Alright then. Celeste, we’re leaving for your house this instant. I can’t have you here in Carolina, or anywhere near America’s family. Go pack your bags,” he instructed. And with that, we went back to my house. 

My family was sad to see me go so soon, but after explaining what had happened with Celeste, they understood that it was in their best interests to see me leave. However, I was warned to be extra careful by my mother and she was right. After all, I was walking straight into the lion’s den.

There wasn’t much to pack, as we had only been here for a few hours, but I still managed to spend an hour doing so. I took my time, reliving Maxon and I’s kiss from earlier that day. I was surprised to see that the room still faintly smelled of him. I smiled to myself, pulling out the simple blue day dress that I’d first worn the day I’d officially met Maxon. Just holding it reminded me that we were friends before we were lovers and that was why we’d never break apart.  
After putting it on and packing my gown, I went downstairs, George taking my luggage down for me. 

“Goodbye,” I called to my family from inside the car, as we began to drive off. In retrospect, this whole trip to Carolina seemed like a waste of time. Hopefully when we came back to the palace, we wouldn’t be bringing Celeste back with us. I looked over at the handsome man sitting next to me. Maxon had also changed into a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He looked casual, but not as casual as he was earlier when we were at my house. 

The plane ride was shorter this time and we arrived in Clermont in about twenty minutes, as opposed to the hours that it took to get to Carolina. When we got there, I saw the crowd was shouting at each other, almost as if they were fighting about something. Then I noticed that the people on the right side of the red carpet were rooting for me to win, while the left side for Celeste. You’d think that everyone from her home province would want her to win, so I was slightly shocked to find this not to be the case.   
“You see? They already love you all over the country,” Maxon whispered into my ear so quietly, that I doubt anyone else heard. And even if they would have been able to, Celeste was bragging so very loudly about how much the citizens of Clermont love her, that I was sure that our little secret was safe. He couldn’t show favouritism this close to the end, otherwise no one would tune into the Report to find out who won. 

Stepping out of the plane, Maxon and I stuck together like we were joined at the hip and we might as well have been. Celeste kept on beckoning Maxon to come take pictures with her, but it was like she hadn’t said a word. His eyes never left me, as we made our way down the line. 

Somehow, this carpet ended right at the doorstep of Celeste’s house. Inside, the black and white checkered marble floors were so glossy and clean that I could see my own reflection in them. If I’d had any doubts before about whether this was actually Celeste’s house, or not, I now knew for a fact that this was definitely the Newsome residence. No wonder she likes to look at herself in the mirror so much, I would too if I could see my reflection in the floors in my own house.

“Welcome to our home,” said Mrs. Newsome. “I’m Isabella and this is my husband, Aiden, Your Majesty.” She put out her hand and Maxon and I shook it. “Thank you for having us Mr. and Mrs. Newsome,” I said as politely as possible. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you two to your rooms.”

So, we rushed up the marble steps, went down a few hallways, and ended up in front of two fairly large rooms. “The one on the right is yours, Your Highness and the one on the left is yours America.” I found it ironic that even though I was a member of the Elite and competing against her daughter for Maxon, that she would still give the two of us rooms next to each other, with no other room in sight. Why not put Maxon next to her daughter and separate us? But it doesn’t matter now because I wasn’t about to tell her the disadvantage her daughter was now at.

We both went inside our rooms and promised to meet each other in his room in two hours. That was good because it had been a long day I really needed a nap.  
As I laid in the huge bed, tossing and turning, I realized that I wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon. So, I got out of the bed, slipped my dress back on, and began to wander the never-ending hallways of the Newsome manner. 

After ten minutes, I had managed to get lost, when suddenly I heard voices coming from a nearby room. I quietly walked over to the room and hid right outside of the doorframe. 

I could now tell that the two people that were talking inside were Celeste’s parents, Isabella and Aiden. 

“I personally didn’t think that the king would let his son and America walk right into our house without him to protect them. It’s funny how fear can cause a person to make irrational decisions,” said Isabella.

“What did you expect then? An army of guards trailing behind them everywhere they went? He clearly hasn’t told his son yet,” Aiden stated matter-of-factly.

“I just thought that he would have at least warned Maxon about us,” she retorted.

“You know how Clarkson is. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep his family safe and apparently, he forgot how dangerous this house is,” he said.

“As long as they all end up dead in the end, I’m happy.” 

“You’ve never liked happy endings, have you darling?”

 

“You know me so well.”

I raced back to my room, the path seeming to magically appear in my mind, leading me to what could be my death. What was I going to do? I had to tell Maxon, but King Clarkson is a smart man and clearly, he had his reasons for not telling his son the truth. Also, I have no authority to mess with whatever deals King Clarkson had made with the wicked witch’s parents. All I know is that I’m not safe in this mansion and it’s because of the Newsome family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Until Next Time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you're all enjoying this story!  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 6

"Maxon," I shouted as I raced back to my room. George and James were currently sleeping, so it was just the two of us and I didn't like those odds at all. What if something happened to us in this house of horrors? We needed our guards with us to protect us from the horrors that Aiden and Isabella had in store for us. Just then, the door to his room flew open and out came a worried Maxon, Spiderman pajamas and all. "What's wrong my love," he asked.

This was the moment of truth. I had to be honest with him. He can't be in this mansion a second longer without knowing the truth about the evils that lurk in these halls – about the certain death that his ignorance would bring.

"It's Them, Maxon. They're here. The rebel leaders are Aiden and Isabella," I told him.

"What are you talking about America? What's going on? What do they what? Aiden and Isabella can't possibly be behind all of those attacks. Their daughter was at risk and they wouldn't hurt her." When I didn't answer, he slowly began to realize that I wasn't going to argue over this. Let him think what he wants.

"Answer me America," he begged. "If this is true, then tell me this. What do they want?"

"I don't know what Aiden and Isabella want, nor what they've done, but I overheard them talking about our deaths. They said something about your father, they were questioning why he would let you just waltz in here without more protection. Why didn't your father tell you? And Maxon, I'm scared! I don't want to die," I cried. Why were we here if it was so dangerous? Why send us into the enemy's house? This was always a stop on our trip, but I guess that King Clarkson had never intended for us to actually come here. It seemed as if there was an endless amount of questions that I needed the answers to.

"Well neither do I! Look, how about we go find George and James and then call my parents to see what they know about all this," he suggested.

"Fine, as long as we make it there alive. But first, maybe you should change out of those Spiderman pajamas and put on something, I don't know…a little more princely?"

"It's okay. These are super soft and comfortable and I really just don't want to take them off right now," he said with a smile.

And with that, we raced through the path – that we had been forced to memorize in case of an emergency – to our guards' rooms. I found it ironic how the two of them had known that something like this would happen. The trip took only a few minutes, but it felt as if it had taken forever and I was glad to see the doors to their rooms when we got there.

As soon as we knocked on the doors, George and James opened them instantly. They had worried looks on their faces and George flashed James a look that said that he knew that this would happen.

"What happened, Your Highness," James asked Maxon.

"It's Aiden and Isabella. America overheard them talking about their plans to kill us," he confessed.

"I'll go get the phone. Go into George's room and I'll be right there," James instructed.

So, Maxon and I both went into George's room, which was a lot simpler than mine. It just had a bed, a desk, a table with four chairs, a wardrobe, and his suitcase.

"I want you both to know that I'm proud that you two came to talk to us about this and didn't try to keep it a secret, because otherwise we couldn't keep you safe if we didn't know what we were protecting you from. Don't worry. We'll have the two of you out of this place in a matter of hours. If you're right, then anywhere is safer than this place."

The three of us were taking our seats at the table, when James came back a minute later, cell phone in hand. "Your father wants to speak to you, Your Highness," he said as he sat down.

Maxon took the phone for him and surprisingly, put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Maxon! What were you thinking going to the Newsome residence before asking me," King Clarkson yelled. "It's not safe for you and America there! Aiden and Isabella are more powerful than the two of you know and they're ruthless. They'll do whatever it takes to see you two killed. I'm sending the entire army to get you because that's what this rescue mission will require to get you two home."

"Why the entire army," Maxon questioned.

"Son, you just walked into a death trap. You're going to need the whole army if you have any chance of getting out of there alive."

It was scary to think of how badly we'd messed up by coming here. The fact that Celeste's parents had trapped us in their home and that we'd so willingly walked into their trap was frustrating, considering that I should have suspected Aiden and Isabella from the start, if only because they're Celeste's parents. I feel so stupid right now, that it's unbelievable. At least I still had Maxon and if I had to die, at least he would die alongside me.

"But what do they want from us Father," Maxon pressed. "Illea? Just give it to them if that's the case, because I'd rather have my life than a country."

"They already control Illea, because they're controlling me and my decisions. It was always yours and your mother's lives on the line and I've always agreed to their demands. Firstly, they want Celeste to win the Selection to permanently secure their power. Also, they want all of us dead, because your grandmother beat Aiden's mother in Justin Illea's Selection. They are such a powerful family, that we have to do whatever they want. You know the rebels? They control both groups. It's simply two different types of armies, one is controlled by Aiden and is more aggressive and the other one is controlled by Isabella and use their brains more. Their marriage was the worst day of my life because from that point on, I knew that none of my family was safe."

By this point, Maxon had put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. As safe as I felt in his arms, I knew that it wouldn't last. Soon someone would realize that we suspected something and then they wouldn't bother keeping us ignorant. Hopefully we'd be long gone before that happened.

"We'll find a way to be together," he whispered into my hair. There were hot, sticky tears running down my face in a stream of wetness and misery. I have nothing in my life worth living for besides Maxon and my family. Nothing else matters to me as much as they do and it was annoying that these two people could take him away from me.

"I promise you that we'll get through this. There is nothing in this world that I will let get in the way of our future. We were made to live our lives together," he vowed. I think that if he hadn't just sworn to stick with me until the end of time, then I'd probably be completely and utterly broken inside. After all, Maxon was now my lifeline.

"One more thing, tell America that even though you two can't be together, I was always rooting for her to win ever since I'd personally picked her from the pool of applicants. She's just so perfect for you. I'll talk to later Maxon," the king said. And then, he hung up.

"At least my father truly approves of us," Maxon said, getting up from the table. That's true. At least I could live the rest of my life knowing that King Clarkson doesn't hate me.

And then we heard the loud bang, as metal curtains slid down over the windows. Aiden barged in seconds later without bothering to knock, Isabella by his side.

"So I guess we don't have to hide how much we hate your guts anymore," he sneered. Then, the guard that had been protecting Celeste for the whole trip walked in. His name was Tyler Banks and I'd seen him around the palace before. He'd always come off as so quiet and innocent, as if he'd never hurt a fly. Just goes to show that looks can be extremely deceiving. I quickly stared running for the door, hoping to somehow make it past them.

"Not so fast America." I turned around and there was Tyler, who was holding a gun straight to my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)  
> To thehappyflashlight,  
> I'm so glad that you like this story! Thank you for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 7

The next few moments passed by in a blur, as George ran and tackled Tyler to the ground. A single shot had been fired and in the end, the stronger one won. George emerged from the decay, his uniform soaked in blood. The smile on his face was a triumphant one and I knew from that moment that he is amazing at his job. Sometimes, people get drafted and they're not suited for the task at hand, but there was no doubt in my mind that he is.

Aiden certainly was not pleased by this and decided to take matters into his own hands. Unfortunately for me, that meant attacking me from behind and holding his knife to my throat, all before anyone else could try to stop him.

"What are you going to do now Prince Maxon," he practically spat. He sounded like a crazy maniac and I was certain that his expression mirrored his tone.

"What do you want Aiden," Maxon retorted, his eyes never leaving mine. As scared as he must have been, he hid his emotions so well, that for a moment I almost forgot how much he loved me and how hurt he'd actually be if anything were to happen to me.

"Quite a few things actually. First, I want you to marry my daughter, Celeste. Next, I want you dead," he yelled. He was beginning to lose control and if Isabella hadn't stepped in at that moment to remind him that I am more valuable to them and Maxon if I'm alive, then I'd clearly be deceased right now.

"Never, for as long as live, will you get what you want. You have no right to ask that of me. As far as I'm concerned, I like my life and not you, nor your wife will get me to change it.

And then, I felt a sharp pain sensation coming from my neck and as the blood trickled down my neck and dress, I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember was hearing the shriek that managed to escape from Maxon's mouth, as my body hit the floor with a soft thud.

My eyes fluttered open, with sudden alertness, as I remembered what had happened. But instead of finding myself at Celeste's house, I found myself at the palace infirmary. Then, without thinking it through, I went to sit up, until I realized that I was bound to my hospital bed.

"Maxon," I screamed, as I thrashed my legs. "Maxon, where are you? Please Maxon, I need you your help!"

His face was looming over mine before I'd even heard his footsteps. "What is it, my dear? Is something wrong," he said, sounding concerned. His voice was like a beautiful melody to my ears and my heart melted a little.

"Would you please help me get up? I'm perfectly fine. There's no reason to chain me to the bed," I responded, scolding him a bit for what he'd done.

"Right away my love." And with that, he took the key that had been on the nearby table and unlocked my chains. While he was doing so, I could see the dried blood on his Spiderman pajamas that he still had yet to change out of.

I jumped off my bed and ran straight into his arms. The bruise on his forehead told me that Aiden and Isabella hadn't gone down without a fight.

"Maxon, what happened after I collapsed?"

"Nothing important. All you need to know is that you're safe now. Your maids have already started moving your stuff into the Princess Suite because I need you near me every single night, otherwise I think that I might never sleep again. I need to go to a meeting now, but you should stay here and rest. I'll be back in an hour. I promise." Then, after giving me a kiss on the cheek, he started to walk away. But before he could go, I grabbed his wrist.

"But Maxon, shouldn't you go change into a suit, or something a little more formal?"

"It'll be fine. My father would rather have me there on time and in these clothes than late in a suit." And when I let go, he ran out the door.

I stumbled over to the table where he had found the key and saw a folder named America Singer. Out of pure interest, and my hunger for the knowledge of what had happened, I open the file. Inside, there is a sheet of paper marked The Elite Trip at the top of the pile and I begin reading it in hopes for some answers.

Yesterday, at the Newsome house in Clermont, Lady America Singer was cut in the throat by Aiden Newsome, who is a rebel leader, according to King Clarkson. Her injuries were minimal. However, she lost a lot of blood.

The patient seemed to be perfectly fine when she reached the palace. However, she seemed to be having nightmares, or remembering some traumatic experience that caused her to thrash and scream in her sleep, which led to her being bound to her hospital bed. She has currently slept for eighteen hours since the attack.

Written by Doctor Fredrick Smart, Head Doctor at the palace.

It was scary to see how long I had slept for and these weird things that I had done in my sleep. The problem was that I did not remember having done any of this, nor having had these nightmares. Somehow, the pieces didn't add up.

Shoved into the middle of the folder, was a file titled Maxon Calix Schreave and it was stuffed with papers. Inside were reports on all those times that his father had whipped him and he had actually gotten help from a doctor. Then, there were yearly check up reports, other random things, and a single green file entitled The Elite Trip. Maybe this would explain the reason that Maxon was covered in dried blood.

After Lady America Singer fainted from blood loss, Prince Maxon Calix Schreave was attacked by Aiden Newsome and Isabella Newsome. They opened every single scar on his back and made some more cuts across his stomach, while Officer George Green and Officer James Edwards were held captive and forced to watch as seven rebels held their prince to keep him from moving, while they beat him up. Then, Prince Maxon Calix Schreave lost consciousness. The entire army had come twenty minutes later, saving both his and Lady America Singer's lives.

They had been brought to the palace infirmary, however Prince Maxon Calix Schreave had woken up first, due to the massive pain from the operations that were done on him. He has been traumatized by these events and has since talked to a therapist to help him get through it.

That was when I heard the door open and in came my gorgeous Maxon, still in his bloodied pajamas. And when he saw me and what I had been doing and reading, he dropped the stack of papers that he had been holding and they scattered all across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I'd love to know. :)  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 8

Quickly, I put down the file and ran to help Maxon, who was now crouched on the floor, cleaning up the mess he'd made. His expression mirrored my own – we were both ashamed of what we'd done – him trying to keep secrets from me, and me reading of those folders when he clearly hadn't wanted me to. We should know better by now that trust can make or break our relationship.

"Maxon," I said. "Why are we trying to keep secrets from each other? Every relationship, including ours, drives on the two people's ability to be honest with the other one."

"I know America and I guess that we've got to work on that. But this doesn't mean that I don't love you, because I always will, no matter what happens," he sighed. I could tell that all the stress from the trip was finally catching up with him. The bags under his eyes were in desperate need of concealing.

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine America, thank you for asking. Just a little worried about what happened, that's all."

It's strange to think that it's only been a few days since word came of Aiden and Isabella's army. But the strangest part of it all was the fact that we'd brought Celeste back with us to the palace. If I had the power to kick her out right now, I would do so.

Suddenly, I just lost it. "Then why aren't they doing something about it," I screamed at him. Even though I knew that what had happened wasn't his fault, I still felt as if it was all his doing.

"Why are you yelling at me about it? What did I do wrong? I'm not my parents. I can't control what they do," he screamed back.

"Well you have more say in the matter than I do!" As much as I hated fighting with him, he had to learn to stick up for himself.

"So? That doesn't mean that they'll listen to me any more than they'll listen to you! You're going to be the princess, for crying out loud! You need to start taking control of what goes on around here. I can't argue with my parents, but you can! You have the world at your fingertips, my darling. Now if only you'd realize how much power you possess."

"Then why are you only telling me this now? I could have done something back in Clermont to stop Celeste from even coming back here!"

"When America? You were unconscious for eighty percent of the fight! You don't even fully know what happened back there!"

"Well neither do you!"

And with that, I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face in a shower of anger and frustration. Why did Maxon have to be so right all of the time?

"America," Maxon called out after me. "Wait, my dear!"

"I am not you dear," I roared. It was a side of me that I had never seen before. I was so fed up with Maxon, and Celeste, and the rebels, that I just really needed some time to be alone.

"I'm leaving Maxon and I don't know if I'll ever come back."

Suddenly, he was the one in tears.

"You can't do this to me America! Do you remember the rules? You leave on my terms and I say that you're staying. You can stay up in your room for as long as you want, but you're not leaving me. Not now, not ever."

"Fine, then stay away from me, you monster!"

I stormed up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. Why are boys such cowards sometimes? All I'm asking is that he go talk to his parents about the whole ordeal. Is that really too much to ask?

I rung for my maids and asked them to bring sixteen tubs of ice cream, and feminist movies that depicted girls triumphing over boys. Who needs men in their life anyway?

By the end of the day, I had made it through all of the tubs and seen way too many movies than a normal person should watch in one day. However, they did help me forget about my boy troubles and I was grateful for any sort of distraction. The happy mood lasted until about five minutes later, when Lucy came to dress me for dinner and I realized that I would have to face Maxon there. When I asked to have dinner in my room, I was simply told that I was needed in the Dining Room and that it was urgent.

Thus, how I ended up in a mint green gown, with lacey sleeves and intricate detailing on the skirt. It was sad how I had no appreciation for the dress whatsoever, when on any other day, I'd be fawning all over it.

Walking down the stairs was such a daunting task, when I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed with open arms by my lover at the bottom. For what seemed like the millionth time in my life, I had messed up my relationship with Maxon, except this time I wasn't going to apologize for calling him out. What kind of king can't even stand up to his own father? Illea needs a strong, powerful man that will take control of this country and change it for the better.

Approaching the doors was like walking through a forest in the dead of the night – terrifying, and nerve-wracking. I felt the vomit rise up from my stomach and knew that the two of us had to settle this tonight. Now if only he'd tug his ear, because I sure was tugging mine. And as I went to my new spot at the head table, I was greeted by three sets of cold stares. Clearly, none of them wanted to see me tonight.

"America, would you care to explain why my son has been yelling at my wife and I the entire afternoon about everything that he believes should be fixed in this country," King Clarkson questioned. As he spoke, I had felt my mouth drop in amazement. I never knew that Maxon would do exactly what I'd told him to do, when I had told him to do so. Maybe he was right and I really did have the world in the palm of my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I really hope you did.  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thought you all might want to read the next chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 9  
When word had come of Celeste's disappearance, I knew that she was up to no good. So, a few days later when Maxon told me about how she'd slaughtered both of her parents, I wasn't surprised. Celeste was turning into an exact replica of them, only she was more determined to kill us.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Aiden and Isabella anymore," Maxon had joked. And he was right. But the problem is that he never officially eliminated Celeste, so now we're stuck chasing her down so that Maxon and I can begin our future together.

"Wake up sleepy head," he whispered from beside me. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Today we have so many things to do. While he's stuck in meetings all day, I've got to go plan some super secret events that are coming up, with Queen Amberly. It's a shame that Kriss is dead, because she would have been amazing at individually planning events. She had always been so organized and had good ideas that impressed everybody, myself included.

I looked out the window, the blinding sun shining bright. It was a beautiful day here in Angeles and I just wanted to go outside for a walk in the gardens.

"What are you looking at, my dear?"

"The big, wonderful ball that's comprised of mainly hydrogen and helium, or what we like to call the sun. You know the thing that I've been deprived of lately?"

"I know what you mean. My father gave the command to lock us up inside the palace and now we're stuck in here until further notice."

It isn't uncommon nowadays to be told that we're not allowed to leave the safety of the palace walls. Even opening your window got you a severe scolding from Silvia.

"What if we climb out the window and down a tree? We could do it right now. No one would ever know. It would be our little secret. Please," I begged.

"Alright. But if we get caught – and we will – I'm blaming it all on you."

"Nice to know that you're a supportive boyfriend, who'd get in trouble if it meant that I wouldn't."

"Well that's because I've never done anything so irrational in my life. Unlike you, I actually think about what my father is going to do to me when he finds out. I'm pretty sure you're the sole reason that he's become more stressed and worried these past few months."

"Fine then. We won't do it."

"But it'll be fun. And besides, I'm about to go insane if I don't get some fresh air. I've been cooped up in this cage for way too long."

So we opened the huge windows and climbed down. Surprisingly, it took the guards a good minute to figure out that we weren't supposed to be here.

The look on George's face was one that I'd seen countless times before. It was the one that said, you know better than to be disobeying the king's orders. Within seconds we were ushered into the king's office. He did not look pleased.

"What were you two thinking? Wait don't tell me, you weren't considering the consequences of your actions! How many times do I have to tell you two to stop disobeying my orders? There's a reason that you're not allowed to go outside. If any of you ever pull something silly like this again…well, you'd better be ready because I won't be happy. Now go get dressed, you two have a lot of work to do today."

We both got up and exited the room, but as soon as we rounded the corner, we began to giggle hysterically.

When we entered a more populated area of the castle, I instantly became embarrassed, remembering the little green nightgown and dark grey cardigan I was wearing. It was unbecoming of the future queen to be seen wearing such a thing, so it was no surprise that I got scowls from every person we passed.

When I finally got to my room, I kissed Maxon on the cheek and he left, promising to come see me later.

For now, I was tasked with the impossible job of getting dressed, since my maids were doing other things that were of more importance. I looked into my endless closet that was almost empty except for a few clothes here and there. I found a basic navy dress and threw it on, along with a pair of black peep-toes. I still had to look presentable in case anyone came to see me.

Slapping on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss, I got up from my vanity and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my binders and books and began today's work.

Hours later, I had finished and was rewarded with an hour of free time. Considering that my room was mostly empty, I was forced to wander around the halls to keep myself preoccupied.

Unfortunately, I ran into ex-boyfriend.

"Not now Aspen," I said, exasperated.

"If not now, then when," he sighed.

"Maybe in a week, maybe in a moth, but probably never. Look, I don't have the time anymore like I used to for fun and games. Goodbye Aspen," I said, sounding slightly annoyed. As much as I wanted to roll my eyes at him and walk away, I knew that I still had to fix things with him because I can't live my life hating Aspen for everything he'd done. You only live once and I want to have no regrets when I die.

Eventually, I found myself climbing up the stairs to the third floor, where I saw the most peculiar thing. George was kissing a girl with dark red hair. I could tell they were in love and as I tried to quietly go back the way I'd come, I accidentally bumped into a vase and immediately, George's eyes landed on mine.

"Don't tell anyone. Please Lady America," he begged.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. After all, don't we all deserve a chance at true love," I said, as a smile spread across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thought you all might want to read the next chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 9  
When word had come of Celeste's disappearance, I knew that she was up to no good. So, a few days later when Maxon told me about how she'd slaughtered both of her parents, I wasn't surprised. Celeste was turning into an exact replica of them, only she was more determined to kill us.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Aiden and Isabella anymore," Maxon had joked. And he was right. But the problem is that he never officially eliminated Celeste, so now we're stuck chasing her down so that Maxon and I can begin our future together.

"Wake up sleepy head," he whispered from beside me. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Today we have so many things to do. While he's stuck in meetings all day, I've got to go plan some super secret events that are coming up, with Queen Amberly. It's a shame that Kriss is dead, because she would have been amazing at individually planning events. She had always been so organized and had good ideas that impressed everybody, myself included.

I looked out the window, the blinding sun shining bright. It was a beautiful day here in Angeles and I just wanted to go outside for a walk in the gardens.

"What are you looking at, my dear?"

"The big, wonderful ball that's comprised of mainly hydrogen and helium, or what we like to call the sun. You know the thing that I've been deprived of lately?"

"I know what you mean. My father gave the command to lock us up inside the palace and now we're stuck in here until further notice."

It isn't uncommon nowadays to be told that we're not allowed to leave the safety of the palace walls. Even opening your window got you a severe scolding from Silvia.

"What if we climb out the window and down a tree? We could do it right now. No one would ever know. It would be our little secret. Please," I begged.

"Alright. But if we get caught – and we will – I'm blaming it all on you."

"Nice to know that you're a supportive boyfriend, who'd get in trouble if it meant that I wouldn't."

"Well that's because I've never done anything so irrational in my life. Unlike you, I actually think about what my father is going to do to me when he finds out. I'm pretty sure you're the sole reason that he's become more stressed and worried these past few months."

"Fine then. We won't do it."

"But it'll be fun. And besides, I'm about to go insane if I don't get some fresh air. I've been cooped up in this cage for way too long."

So we opened the huge windows and climbed down. Surprisingly, it took the guards a good minute to figure out that we weren't supposed to be here.

The look on George's face was one that I'd seen countless times before. It was the one that said, you know better than to be disobeying the king's orders. Within seconds we were ushered into the king's office. He did not look pleased.

"What were you two thinking? Wait don't tell me, you weren't considering the consequences of your actions! How many times do I have to tell you two to stop disobeying my orders? There's a reason that you're not allowed to go outside. If any of you ever pull something silly like this again…well, you'd better be ready because I won't be happy. Now go get dressed, you two have a lot of work to do today."

We both got up and exited the room, but as soon as we rounded the corner, we began to giggle hysterically.

When we entered a more populated area of the castle, I instantly became embarrassed, remembering the little green nightgown and dark grey cardigan I was wearing. It was unbecoming of the future queen to be seen wearing such a thing, so it was no surprise that I got scowls from every person we passed.

When I finally got to my room, I kissed Maxon on the cheek and he left, promising to come see me later.

For now, I was tasked with the impossible job of getting dressed, since my maids were doing other things that were of more importance. I looked into my endless closet that was almost empty except for a few clothes here and there. I found a basic navy dress and threw it on, along with a pair of black peep-toes. I still had to look presentable in case anyone came to see me.

Slapping on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss, I got up from my vanity and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my binders and books and began today's work.

Hours later, I had finished and was rewarded with an hour of free time. Considering that my room was mostly empty, I was forced to wander around the halls to keep myself preoccupied.

Unfortunately, I ran into ex-boyfriend.

"Not now Aspen," I said, exasperated.

"If not now, then when," he sighed.

"Maybe in a week, maybe in a month, but probably never. Look, I don't have the time anymore like I used to for fun and games. Goodbye Aspen," I said, sounding slightly annoyed. As much as I wanted to roll my eyes at him and walk away, I knew that I still had to fix things with him because I can't live my life hating Aspen for everything he'd done. You only live once and I want to have no regrets when I die.

Eventually, I found myself climbing up the stairs to the third floor, where I saw the most peculiar thing. George was kissing a girl with dark red hair. I could tell they were in love and as I tried to quietly go back the way I'd come, I accidentally bumped into a vase and immediately, George's eyes landed on mine.

"Don't tell anyone. Please Lady America," he begged.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. After all, don't we all deserve a chance at true love," I said, as a smile spread across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.   
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 11

As Maxon led me up the stairs, I began to get excited about what was to come. Even though we can't go too far, we can still have our moment. I'm aching to take off my dress, and I'm dying to be able to kiss him again. How do some couples manage not to fight the urge to kiss each other when they see the other person? It seems like such an impossible task.

We turned down hallways and had made it into his room. Now, we were sitting next to each other on his bed. The temptation to kiss him overcame me, and I gave in to my heart's desire. Luckily, Maxon did too.

The kiss was hot and steamy, filled with romance and passion. It consumed me like a wildflower, so when the rebel alarm went off, I wasn't surprised that I didn't hear it.

"America," Maxon yelled, pulling away.

"What? What is it? Why did you stop," I complained.

"It's them!They – Celeste – she's here, at the palace!" Rage filled my body, as I grabbed Maxon by the wrist, and dragged him into the now overcrowded hallway.

"Everyone just calm down. There's nothing to fear. It's just one of Maxon's ex-girlfriends trying to mess with him," said King Clarkson, addressing the crowd. Then he spotted the two of us. "Isn't that right, Maxon?"

The look on my boyfriend's face was absolutely priceless, as for a moment he was caught off guard.

"Yes, yes it's just a harmless girl trying to cause a bit of trouble. She's suffering from a broken heart, I'm afraid. But for your safety, please proceed to the royal safe room in the basement level. If you need any help getting there, the guards would be more than willing to assist you, as will my family and I."

And that's how we ended up spending the rest of our evening. Helping people get to the safe room and hiding in fear.

"Maxon," I started when we'd finally got back to his room. "What are we going to do? We can't go on like this. Eventually we need to fight back. We can't let her control our lives forever."

"You know what she did to her parents, how she murdered them in cold blood and how she hung their bodies from the roof of their house. And that was just her parents. Imagine what she'd do if she got a hold of you. She'd definitely do something much worse and I can't, and I won't let that happen to you."

He is such a sweetheart, always caring about others. But lately, something's been on my mind and I couldn't resist the urge to ask him.

"Maxon, do you still love her? Do you still have…feelings for her?"

The look on his face said it all. And slowly, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I dreamt of guns, and blood. Murderers littered the streets, shooting one another. Among them was Celeste. She was dressed in a red dress, with a deep v-neckline and a slit that went to the top of her tight. She had a smirk on her face, as if she'd already won the battle that has yet to be fought.

"I've got you know who, America. What are you going to do now, huh," she yelled. "Give it up already, would you? You've already lost the war and it hasn't even begun yet."

I woke up with sweat coating my face, neck, and back. I had fallen asleep in my gown, with my makeup still on and I'd gotten it all over the pillow. And oddly enough, I'd also gotten some on my dress. Maxon was lying next to me. His suit was wrinkled and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Maxon, wake up," I said, shoving him around in hopes of waking him up.

"Yes," he slurred, his eyes remaining closed.

"Today's the big day, sleepyhead. We've got a lot of work to do before the Peace Ball this evening."

"Not more work! I want to sleep! Why doesn't anyone around here understand my dilemma? I'm too tired to host another ball," he whined.

"Maxon Schreave get up this instant! If I have to help, then so do you," I yelled.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it," Maxon called.

"It's Silvia, Your Highness. There's something I need to tell you." The look on his face was one of surprise.

"Hide," he mouthed to me. I quickly ran through the room and into his closet. I'd only just made it, when Maxon opened the door.

"Good morning, Silvia. What can I do for you," he asked as politely as possible. You could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

"It's alright, Lady America. I know you're in here," was her reply. I stumbled out of the closet and straight into Maxon's desk, which sent me flying headfirst onto the floor.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

When I got up two minutes later, I saw that Maxon was still laughing, bent over and clutching his stomach.

"It's not that funny," I complained. "You don't have to laugh about it for five minutes."

"It was more like two," he argued.

"Enough, both of you. Last night the king, as well as many other guests saw the two of you leave the party early. Anyone care to explain why?" Maxon and I exchanged devious smiles.

"You do it," I mouthed.

"No, you tell her," he mouthed back. The scowl on Silvia's face said that she was running out of patience.

"It was all Maxon's fault," I said.

"That's a good start, but would someone answer my question?"

"He kidnaped me and forced me to come back to his room with him."

"Stop lying America. I think we all know that you were very willing to come back to my room with me. If anything, you were practically begging to leave and I was only trying to make you happy," he clarified.

"Well," Silvia interrupted. "I want none of that tonight. You will both stay at the ball until you are told otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Silvia," we said in unison.

"Good. I will see both of you tonight at five o'clock sharp in the ballroom. Don't be late."

As soon as she left, the two of us broke out in laughter and I knew that it was going to be a long day.

At around one in the afternoon, my maids came running through the door to my room, a dress in Lucy's hands. It was a pale pink gown, with ruffles on the skirt. The top was skin-tight from my chest to my waist and I wondered how in the world I was supposed to be able to breathe in it. The sleeveless corset-style gown flared out and had a belt attached that was the same shade as the dress. The heels in Mary's hands were silver, with rose gold soles. They had a rose gold platform that had a shiny finish, while the shoe itself was sparkly.

"They're beautiful," I exclaimed.

"And they're yours. Now, we have to get you ready for the ball, My Lady," said Anne.

They dressed me in the clothes, layered diamonds on my body, and put my hair up in an elegant updo, that looked like a flower from the back. After applying eyeliner, and red lipstick on me, I was deemed ready to go.

"You look stunning," said a voice that I hadn't been expecting to hear for at least another few minutes.

"Your early," I said, turning around to face him. He was dressed in a simple suit and tie, his blonde hair tamed.

"Let's go. They're expecting us any minute now."

We went down the grand staircase, turning down the hall to get to our destination.

"Are you ready," I asked him.

"I was born ready. Don't forget, I've been to these before. It's you who should be worried."

"Well thank you for that. It's like you just told the butterflies in my stomach to go at the speed of light and they're obeying your orders."

He grabbed my hand, as the guards opened the doors and we walked inside.

The very first thing I noticed was that the room was coated in red. From the tables, to the curtains, the colour of blood was all I could see.

The next thing I noticed worried me a bit. Princess Daphne was wearing a dark green dress, with lace detailing on the bodice and skirt. The problem was that the top only consisted of the velvet lace detailing, the rest of her skin completely exposed. And for a second, she reminded me of Celeste.

Queen Amberly was dressed in a green gown as well, with strappy beige heels that had crystals on them. She quickly rushed over to us.

"You two look lovely. Is that a new dress, America?"

"Yes it is," I gushed.

A slow song began to play and Maxon held out his hand and asked, "Care to dance, my dear?"

"Of course." He led my into the center of the dance floor, and we danced for what felt like an eternity. Unsurprisingly, Daphne stared daggers at me the entire time. Maxon seemed to notice as well.

"Don't let her get to you. She's not worth your time," he said, spinning me around. I looked him in the eyes and we kissed, until something, or should I say someone interrupted us.

"Isn't that sweet? The two lovebirds are kissing," Celeste said mockingly from the top of the balcony that overlooked the room.

"What do you want, Celeste," Maxon asked.

"You know what I want, Maxon. It's the exact same thing I've wanted since the beginning. You, and the crown," she screamed.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine then. Maybe I can't change your mind, but I know someone who will. Bring the prisoner in, Daphne."

"Missed me," Daphne asked, dragging in the last person I expected to see.

"Stop it! Let them go," I yelled, shoving from the crowd towards them.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me Maxon and you can have the prisoner back," Celeste said.

"Never," he yelled.

And then I heard the gunshot and tears rushed to my eyes as I saw them fall to the floor.

Celeste was quick to recover, grabbing King Clarkson and holding her gun to his head.

"I'm giving you one more chance, pretty boy. What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it. :)  
> Now here are a few things that you may want to consider:
> 
> \- America asks Maxon, "Maxon, do you still love her? Do you still have…feelings for her?" but she never says who, and never tell us the answer Maxon gave her.   
> \- Who's this prisoner that Celeste shot?  
> \- What's Maxon going to say? Will he give up his father, or will he lose America?
> 
> Just a thought...
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 12

It took Maxon a good ten minutes to decide what he was going to do next. "There's no way out of this, is there," he asked. Of course Maxon would want to have the best of both worlds, I mean, who wouldn't? But, I had a feeling that he was going to pick me over his father. Especially after what had just happened.

"Please Maxon," I whispered. "Choose me."

Despite my pleading, he chose to save his father. "Fine, you win. Take me instead," Maxon said, giving himself up.

"Good," Celeste said with a smirk on her face. She looked overjoyed that he chose her in the end over me. Typical Celeste, always getting what she wants.

"How dare you," I screamed. I was mortified by his decision to do away with our love. "You said that you loved me. You promised me that there would be an us – that I was your dear! Was that all a lie? Does this relationship mean nothing to you, all the time and energy that we put into making us work? What else did you lie to me about? How can I trust anything that you've ever told me after this," I yelled, all the while, May was lying on the floor, her lifeless form covered in her blood.

I rushed to her side and carried her away from the monsters, away from the weapon that killed her. I couldn't believe that Maxon would sacrifice my sister for our love, but not his father. It was unbelievable. He knew how much I loved May, and how much she had meant to me.

"I'm sorry, America, but I can't let this country lose its king. We are nothing without a leader and I'm still an illegitimate heir. You know that all Kings of Illea must be married," he apologized. Tears were forming in his eyes, hopefully at the thought that we might never see each other again and not because of something stupid like my sister's death. I didn't want him shedding a tear over her.

No, this was about more than us. It was about all the people that are currently starving and are homeless. Maxon knows that keeping his father alive is the only way to maintain our alliances, and with our alliances comes the food, medicine, and other necessities. But for some reason, none of that mattered to me now – not when I was about to lose the man that had a hold on my heart forever.

"But you were fine with letting Celeste murder my sister in front of my own eyes? Last night when you told me that you still somewhat love her, what did you mean by somewhat? Because clearly it's enough for you to marry her!" My temper was spiraling out of control, but I didn't care. Maxon mattered too much to me.

"You know that I love every single member of the Selection, and especially the Elite. As much as I love you, I have to draw the line somewhere as to what I'm willing to sacrifice from this country to make us work. The king is an important aspect in Illea's government system and this country cannot function without one. Celeste isn't my choice, but rather the only way for this country to keep its ruler. Also, as stupid as this may seem to all of you, I would like to advocate my position as the Prince of Illea." Then came the gasps from every single person in the room. It was unheard-of for a member of the royal family to advocate their birthright.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, don't you dare advocate your title! For crying out loud, you're the only heir to the throne," King Clarkson scolded.

"So? Do you really want to see Celeste with a crown on her head? Just let America do it!" Stop talking Maxon, I thought. I don't want to become the queen if you're not going to rule beside me as my king.

"Don't do this to me, Maxon. I don't want your money, nor do I want your kingdom, but rather your love," I said.

"I would trade all the money, and the jewels in the world, if it meant that we could be together, but don't you see that as long as she's alive, we can't live happily ever after? Take care of my parents for me. Goodbye, my dear," Maxon said, going up the stairs towards Celeste and his father.

"Take me instead," he said, his tone was very diplomatic. It hid his true opinions, and thoughts. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. He couldn't actually be going through with this, could he?

"No Maxon, don't do it," the king yelled.

"Well then, let's go. I've got things to do. Daphne, are you coming," Celeste asked.

"Definitely," she replied. She had a triumphant smile on her face, as if she'd won. I guess that she didn't understand that Maxon would be vowing to live by Celeste's side forever and not her's.

"Our wedding shall be in one week," Celeste announced to the crowd. "I'm looking forward to seeing you all there." And with that, she let King Clarkson go, and walked out the doors with Maxon in hand.

As soon as they left, people started gossiping, clearly excited by the news of the wedding and deciding what they want to wear to it. It was painful to hear them disregard everything that had just happened with a bat of an eyelash.

"Everybody, get out," King Clarkson commanded. "All of you! Go back to your rooms this instant!" He was still standing at the balcony, only now Queen Amberly was in his arms, crying uncontrollably. I would be too if my son was gone forever. It then dawned on me that they might not even get to go to his wedding because of how dangerous Celeste is – that they will never get to see their son officially commit to spending the rest of his life with the girl he loves.

As I was walking out of the doors to go back to my room, King Clarkson stopped me and whispered, "I need to talk to you later, America." And then, I went to my room, only to find that someone was already inside, sitting on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 13

Officer George Green was just sitting there, flipping through a random book that I had lying around.

"I saw what happen," he said.

"And?" I asked. Everyone had, and if they hadn't, the rumors had already spread around the palace like a wildfire.

"First off, I want you to know that I saw everything and that I'm sorry that you may never end up with your Prince Charming. Secondly, I have a plan to get Prince Maxon back." This caused me to snort.

This is crazy – he's crazy. Maxon is as good as gone and there is no getting him back. I'm starting to wonder if I want him back in the first place. After all, he was willing to give me up to save his father. He should have picked me – stayed with me. I was beginning to question his love. Does he really love me?

No, I told myself, you do want him back. He loves you more than you know. After all, you are his dear. It then became perfectly obvious to me that no matter what we go through, I will always have Maxon to rely on, and Maxon will always have me to count on. I have to do this. I have to get him back.

"So, Smarty Pants, what's the plan?" I asked mockingly. He probably didn't even have one, and was just trying to cheer me up.

"Don't give me that attitude, Lady America. I don't have to do any of this, and you should be grateful for my help." Grateful? I'll be grateful when he tells me his amazing plan that will supposedly work.

"Fine, then get out of my room if you're not going to help! Don't you understand? The love of my life just left me for another woman! You know what it's like to be away from your true love, don't you?" Hadn't he been away from his girlfriend, Blair for a while before I'd seen them yesterday? He of all people should understand what I'm going through.

Honestly, George and Maxon weren't so different after all. Both chose to leave their loved one behind in order to give them a better future. That is, if you consider leaving me all of his wealth as improving my future.

"Does that really matter? I mean, he's still gone no matter what I say," he said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, George was right. Right now, we had to focus on getting Maxon back.

"Look George, I've had a long day, so can we please just skip to the part where you tell me about your magnificent plan that's going to fix everything?" I asked, exhausted. My patience was starting to wear thin.

"I never said that it would fix everything."

"Maxon is everything, or at least to me he is."

"Did I ever tell you about what happened to my sister, Ella?" he inquired a minute later.

What does that have to do with anything? I mean I get that you love her and all, but she isn't going to get Maxon back, is she, I thought.

"No, but I don't see her relevance to the problem at hand. Don't get me wrong, I would love to know more about your sister, just not right now."

"Let me explain. Yesterday, Ella and the king had an interesting conversation, and thankfully, Ella acted quickly upon her mission. You see, he asked her to become a spy, and her mission is to spy on Celeste – to pretend to become one of her servants. From what I've heard so far, she's in the Newsome house as we speak, and apparently that's also where Celeste is taking Prince Maxon."

"Well that's great! How soon can a plane fly me there? I don't have much time before she dresses him in a tuxedo and forces him to say I do!"

"You? As in going on a rescue mission alone to save the prince? I don't think so. You need back up because, as you probably already know, the prince did leave you with his title and money, so we can't have you running around like a maniac."

"Haha, very funny. Now, can we please start organizing it?" I asked.

"First, we have to get the king's approval."

"Like everything else," I muttered, angry that I would have to try to persuade King Clarkson to let me go after Maxon, and knowing that he, like George, would never let me leave.

"What was that?" George inquired.

"Nothing," I say sweetly. He doesn't need to know how annoyed I am.

Walking down the halls of the third floor, I spotted numerous guards on duty, which is normal around here, but there were way more than usual.

Rounding a corner, I marched straight into the king's office, too frustrated with the night's events to bother knocking on the door.

"I'm busy. Come back later," King Clarkson said, his eyes never leaving the document he was reading.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me, so here I am," I simply stated.

"I said later. It's barely been half an hour!" he exclaimed.

"What can I say? Something's come up."

He gave me a look that said, this better be important, and looked up. "Do go on," he said. "I'd love to know what's so urgent that you can't wait an hour."

"I know how to get Maxon back and I need your permission to let me go." He was silent for a while. Then, he started laughing.

"That's a good one. Maybe you should consider becoming a comedian if things don't work out."

"I'm serious," I said, giving him the most serious look I could muster. Why won't he genuinely consider my proposition?

Finally, George decided to say something. "If I may, Your Majesty, my sister is there and she could help us get the prince back. Also, Lady America certainly wouldn't be going alone."

"So, what do you say? Can I go?" I asked, my tone hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 14

"No," King Clarkson simply said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"No?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard right. "No? What do you mean, no? Don't you want Maxon back?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, as long as you're safe. After all, my son did just leave this country to you, and thus you are now the heir to the throne of Illea."

I think I nearly fainted at the sound of his words. "No, I'm not! He is!" I cried. I don't want to do this. I don't want to rule a country. If anything, I still wish that Maxon was a normal guy and that we could live a quiet life in Carolina. Anything was better than politics and diplomacy. Plus, there were the rules, the regulations, the decorum, the meetings, the duties – how in the world does he expect me to learn everything?

If Maxon were here, he would know what to do. For some reason, he always seemed to have a plan. He always planned ahead and prepared for the worst. So, where was my Prince Charming when I needed him the most?

"He said at the ball, and I quote, 'I would like to advocate my position as the Prince of Illea.' And then, he went on to say, 'Let America do it.' So, you are now my heir. Congratulations." It couldn't be official just like that, could it? Surely there must be something that he has to do – something to prove that he's serious about this.

"But don't you have to sign a piece of paper or something to make it official?" I asked. You would think that we would have to sign something to make it official. To have physical proof.

"That is a good point, but under the circumstances, I have no doubt in my mind that he would have signed. But that doesn't matter right now. We'll find a way to get the document to him. Besides, don't you have a lesson with Silvia say, now?"

"What lesson? Oh, that lesson," I said, turning around to face Silvia, who was now at the door.

"Coming?" she asked. She was still in her one shoulder dark blue gown that had stunning beading on the bodice that she had worn to the ball. She still looked perfect, and her face was a blank canvas. Silvia hid her emotions well, unlike me.

I had been crying and my eyes were now puffy and bloated. My makeup had smudged, and I now had black smeared across my face. I looked like a drunken panda! Not only that, but I had lipstick on my teeth. I'll have to ask her later how she does it.

"Of course," I replied. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Lady America. Have a nice night, Your Majesty," said Silvia, bowing to the king. He simply nodded his head to her, and she dragged me out the door.

"Goodnight," I called into the room, all the while struggling to keep up with Silvia. Unfortunately, I wasn't as skilled as her when it came to walking in heels, and I tripped several times.

"Look, Miss. Singer, we have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to deal with your shenanigans. What would Prince Maxon say if he saw you now?" she asked. "He would certainly tell you to try harder."

No, I thought. Maxon would tell you to try your best. Do it for Maxon, do it for May. May. Just thinking her name caused me to burst into another round of tears. I stopped dead in my tracks, and I sunk down to the floor. It isn't fair. Not only did Maxon leave me, but May was now also gone. Someone would have to tell my family soon. I just hoped that no one makes me do it.

"Get up," Silvia instructs. "You're a politician now. Start acting like one. Also, people are starting to stare." She whispered that last part, as if to try not to embarrass me any more than I already was. Let them stare. It doesn't make a difference whether they look at me or not. Besides, it's not like I care about any of their opinions.

"I don't want to be a politician, nor do I want to hide my feelings from the rest of the world. Let them stare if they want. It doesn't make a difference if they think poorly of me," I told her.

"Stop it! Prince Maxon chose you, do you hear me? He chose you to take over his duties. Don't you want to do a good job?" she asked. She had crotched down next to me, and was now looking at me, concern written all over her face. "I'm sorry for what happened. Everyone wanted you and the prince to get married, and I knew that I would have to instruct you eventually on all of these things, but I was hoping that Prince Maxon would be right beside you to help you with it."

"She's dead Silvia! Dead! And it's all my fault," I cried.

"Who's dead?" she asked, looking even more concerned.

"My sister, May! She's dead and gone. I'll never hear her laugh, or see her sparkling blue eyes again. And most importantly, I'll never get to see her grow up into the amazing woman I'd always known she'd be!"

"How do you think King Clarkson and Queen Amberly feel? You don't see them crying."

"This is different. Maxon wasn't murdered, May was." Why couldn't she just leave me alone in my sorrow? "Can't we start tomorrow?" I asked.

"A princess is always working," was all she had to say, before I truly realized what I'd become – a princess. Honestly, I didn't feel much different than before, except now I had some sort of power, some control. I now possessed the power to make change happen and I was ready to do whatever it took to make my dreams a reality.

And that was when I saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the long wait. :)  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 15

Four guards were coming out of the ballroom, a stretcher in their hands. On it laid a beautiful little girl. Her bright red hair was in a mess of tangles and her skin was starting to become unnaturally pale. It was all too much for me, and I had to look away. I was angry with myself for my lack of composure. Not even Silvia turned away at the sight of May's dead body.

If I had been wearing a tiara at that moment, I would've broken it. At that moment, I would have done anything to rebel against the conformity that comes with palace life. Maxon had once told me, "Don't let them tell you what you can and can't do – who you can and can't be. You're America Singer, and you're perfect just the way you are." I had to trust that Maxon knew what he was talking about. After all, he's been doing this far longer than I have.

I stormed back to my room and I never looked back. I would leave in a few days, after everything settled down. I'd sneak out in the dead of the night when most of the guards were asleep and when the ones that were on duty were all drowsy. My plan would work. I was sure of it.

As for now, I just had to play by the rules, which was fine by me since my week had already been planned out for me by the king. I would be entertaining foreign dignitaries, attending a few meetings, and most importantly, having daily princess lessons, which wouldn't be a problem if Silvia wasn't the one teaching me.

I sit down at my desk to try to get some work done, but soon realize that I'm useless without my beauty sleep, so I get up and lay down on my comfy bed with its many, many pillows. It's times like these when I truly appreciate my luxurious lifestyle.

Sinking down in my mattress, I close my eyes and drift off into the land of nightmares.

I see him standing there in the snow-covered forest. It looks like the inside of a snow globe with snow falling from the sky. His blonde hair is topped with small white snowflakes. The look on his face tells me that something's wrong, but his warm brown eyes say otherwise.

He's dressed in a crisp white suit, a crystalline crown on his head. This was it. We were going to get married. He was going to become king and I his queen.

Bur our moment was soon ruined when we heard the forest come to life.

"She's coming," the trees all whisper. I don't understand how, but Maxon doesn't question it, so I don't either.

"Who?" I ask.

"Me," she answers. Standing there in a body-hugging wedding dress was Celeste. She had a crown made of ice resting on the top of her head and her usually brown hair was as white as the snow. Leave it to Celeste to make anything look sexy. Then it hit me like a snowball to the face, she was the Ice Queen and Maxon was about to become her king.

Suddenly, the scene changed and we were all transported to a beautiful palace. It was set up for a wedding – guests already filling the seats. A path was set out for the bride – an aisle made of ice with flowers carved into it. It was truly a work of art.

This was Maxon's wedding, but unfortunately, it wasn't also mine. I was at their wedding – the one that I would never actually attend in reality.

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as the ceremony progressed and when they made their vows, I died of my broken heart, as I felt my heart literally split in half. It was the most painful experience of my life.

I bolted straight up, a burning sensation in my chest. I was now more determined than ever to get him back. I would do everything in my power to see that my dream never becomes reality.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours into days, and eventually Friday rolled around. As usual, I was expected to make an appearance on the Report, so that's why my maids were currently painting my face in a range of pinks and browns. I was then dressed in a long black evening gown, with a plunging neckline and pearls along the neckline.

My hair was pinned up the way actresses always have theirs in those old black and white films – a sleek French twist with a deep side part. My makeup was kept natural, as to not overshadow my dress. Looking in the mirror, I saw a classier version of myself – the one that danced at balls, hosted tea parties, and helped rule a country. I was the picture of sophistication.

I walked down the stairs as graceful as I could, all the while failing miserably. Many of the guests had left a few days ago, including Princess Nicoletta of Italy, who I didn't get to talk to at the ball.

Personally, I preferred the palace when it was emptier because there were already so many people living here, that with the added guests, it had felt somewhat claustrophobic.

Taking my place among the royal family, I realized that Maxon's chair was out, but when I tried to tell someone, they all seemed to ignore me – all too busy to deal with the prince's chair.

King Clarkson and Queen Amberly strolled onto the set looking like they always do – regal. They took their places next to me and the cameras began rolling.

The king began by talking about the recent rebel attacks on Carolina, presumably because Celeste hates me. He then went on to publically thank everyone who attended the ball. He didn't need to mention that Maxon was gone. That was broadcasted to all of Illea when it happened. Everyone knew that he was gone. There was no denying it.

About halfway into the Report, there was a crackling noise and then the monitors went silent. Suddenly they were on again, but we weren't watching ourselves anymore. It was starting and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Are you all ready to find out what happens next?  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 16

"Where is he?" Celeste asked from the monitor. "He was supposed to be here at our wedding ages ago!"

She was dressed in a long white gown that hugged her curves as usual. What was surprising was the angry look on her face. You'd think that after getting the boy and getting to live my happily ever after that she'd be satisfied, but here she was, complaining.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. It's official. Celeste's gone insane.

"Don't lie to me! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Where's Maxon?" she asked again.

Could this be true? Could Maxon really have escaped? If he has, then where is he? Where's Maxon?

"I don't know, but even if I did, it's not like I would tell you." Doesn't she understand that we're enemies? That I would never help her reclaim something she stole from me?

"Listen America. Maxon's out there and the only way to find him is to team up. Do you understand what I'm telling you? This is urgent."

"You're just upset because I've got an army to help me look for him and you don't," I retorted. For once Celeste's jealous of me.

"You want to bet? I've got an army of rebels ready to strike your precious palace if I give the command to do so. These people are revolutionaries, waiting for me to lead them to victory and they are willing to do whatever it takes, so don't act like I actually need your help."

"Then what's all this about? If you don't need my help to find him then why are you contacting me?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm asking you because you know Maxon better than I ever will, so clearly you must have some sort of idea as to where he is," she explained.

"How should I know? I thought he was with you."

"How about this. I'll give you one hour to decide what you want to do. If you choose to help me look for him, your country will be spared of a full force invasion courtesy of me. But if not, there will be hell to pay America. I will personally come after you myself, and no one will be able to stop me. I give you my word. Now, go take a bath, have some tea, and make your choice. Your time starts now."

Then, just as quickly as the monitor had switched to Celeste, it switched back to us and my shocked face was put on display for all of Illea to see.

"Turn the cameras off!" yelled King Clarkson. "Someone tell me just how much of that conversation was broadcasted!" It hadn't occurred to me before that people could have been watching the entire thing. It didn't seem relevant at the time.

A poor crewmember had the privilege of telling the king that they'd only managed to mute the conversation from the ears of citizens. That calmed him down a bit. At least they hadn't heard what she'd said. We could deal with whatever rumours people spread later.

"Alright. Now come with me America. We have much to discuss."

"I'm going to find him and there's nothing you can do about that," I argued. We'd been arguing back and forth about whether or not I could go rescue Maxon for the past twenty minutes.

After we'd left the set, he'd led me back to my room. I'm sure it was because he has every intention of locking me up in here to keep me from leaving.

"How are you going to find him? He could be anywhere," King Clarkson countered. It was the first time we've actually had a proper debate.

"Trust me. I have a few ideas." Honestly, I had no clue as to where Maxon could be. I needed help. I needed to go talk someone into coming with me.

"If I let you go, then will you at least take a guard with you?" he asked. I think this is the first time he's actually cared about my safety.

"Fine," I said.

"Good. Well then, I guess you're leaving in ten minutes. I'll have your escort come to your room in five so you the two of you can get to know each other. Good luck America. You're going to need it." And with that, he left me alone to pack my bags.

I went over to my closet and fished out every last pair of pants and comfortable shoes I owned. I was going to need them if I was going to go on this mission.

I changed out of my gown into a plain white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of comfortable black pants. As soon I was finished, I put everything I was taking with me into a small backpack.

I felt like those girls in those action movies right before they entered the enemy's house to take them down. I was trapped in a cocoon of nerves and adrenaline – the butterflies in my stomach engulfing me until I thought I might pass out.

It suddenly dawned on me what I'd signed up to do. I felt so helpless, as the tears began rolling down my cheeks and I collapsed on the floor.

Then, my door creaked open, and George walked inside.

"I heard you're going on a rescue mission. Mind if I come along?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"What happened to you America?" he asked, getting a good look at my face. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe," I responded nonchalantly. He didn't need to know how anxious I felt.

"Never mind. It's time to leave. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go," he said. He was wearing his own backpack, and he had changed out of his guard uniform into a grey hoodie, distressed jeans, and a pair of black sneakers that matched my own.

He led me down the stairs and into the palace foyer. Just as I was opening the door, there was a shout coming from the top of the stairs.

"Wait!" Queen Amberly called, running down the stairs as fast as her heels would allow. Once she was at the bottom, she ran to us and hugged me. "Take care of yourself America. We can't lose you too."

Afterwards, she put a hand on George's shoulder and said, "Take care of her. I know she'll never admit it, but she needs your help."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"Goodbye," she called as George opened the door and we escaped off into the silent night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think they know where Maxon is? If you do, I'd love to know your guesses.  
> Also, you guys can follow me on Instagram if you'd like at heartscrowns and/or on Pinterest at heartscrowns. :)  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Has anyone figured out where Maxon is yet? Well don't worry, you'll find out soon.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 17

The forest can be a scary place at night. Or at least, the Illean ones are. Whenever I lay down on the rough ground to sleep, I hear strange noises – the sounds of predators getting closer and closer.

If you had told me that I'd go on a rescue mission to find my boyfriend a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed you. In fact, I would have laughed at how preposterous the idea was. But things changed. People died, and now I'm here. We've been running around in the wilderness for a little over three weeks, and we've still yet to see any signs as to where Maxon is hiding. He could be anywhere.

George has been extremely helpful. Not only does he navigate the woods, but he's also a phenomenal hunter and companion. Lately, I've been on the verge of insanity, constantly going in between phases. One minute I'll be perfectly sound and the next I'll be on the hard soil in tears. George says that it's from dehydration, but I know better. I don't know how, but my heart literally broke into a million pieces when Maxon left. After all, he was the glue that kept me from falling apart.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" I asked George. We were nearing Kent after our long trek through Allens. For some reason, George thinks that Maxon is hiding there.

"Hopefully, " he said. "We just need to keep on searching. Don't forget, Celeste is also searching for him and we can't let her find Prince Maxon before we do."

He was right. After we'd left the palace, Celeste had launched a full-force attack on our home, which soon turned into a civil war. Even now, the sounds of battle and death can be heard coming from the distance. It's only a matter of time before this country falls apart. That is, if we don't find Maxon before Celeste does.

I'm sure that he has his reasons for disappearing and leaving me alone to deal with this mess, but I need him more than flowers need rain. More than eights need food. He means more to this country than he knows. After all, he's the person that keeps everything running around here. And that's when it hit me; he's going to make an excellent king.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water coming my way engulfs me, as I am lifted off the ground beneath me and pushed under the surface of the water. The salty liquid fills my mouth, and clogs my nose. I can't breathe, nor can I swim and that's when I realize that I'm drowning. For some reason, nothing comes to mind as to what I should do, all the while I'm kicking my feet as hard as I can and flailing my arms in a failed attempt to rise to the surface.

Luckily, George was there to save me. As always, he knew just what to do. He swooped in and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me up with him. When we reach the top, I was gasping for air, trying to get the water out of my soaked lungs.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "We don't have time for your silly games America! Stay focused on the task at hand."

"It's not my fault that a giant wave came and knocked me into the river! And for your information, no one ever taught me how to swim back in Carolina," I said, defensively. I was starting to feel a massive headache coming on and a little delusional, but he needs to know that he can't talk to me that way.

"So? Did no one ever teach you how to scream for help, because if not, I will right now. Do you not understand that you could've died-" George stopped midsentence, as I pressed my mouth into his, soaking up all of his warmth and heat like a sponge. The kiss didn't last very long, as he isn't going mentally insane like I clearly am and instantly realized what had happened.

"What was that?" he asked, pushing me off of him like I weighted absolutely nothing.

"What was what?" I asked, slurring all of my words together. By this point, I was just trying to stand on my own to feet, and drool was coming out of my mouth. I must have looked horrendous.

"That kiss? Whatever happened to getting your boyfriend back? Or do you not remember all those nights you spent with Prince Maxon?" Maxon. And just like that, my senses came back to me and I found my sanity again.

"Sorry about that. Right then, let's continue looking for him," I said more composed. My cheeks were bright red and I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to hide my embarrassment from him.

We walked and we walked, until we couldn't walk anymore. Eventually, we'd crossed the border between Allens and Kent. The guards there had no problem letting us through. I think that was the first human interaction I'd had with people that weren't George in a very long time and it was refreshing.

Walking along a paved path, we soon reached a tiny cabin in the woods. It was made entirely out of dark brown mahogany wood. There were four windows – one of which was horizontally cracked down the middle, a door that was falling off of its hinges, and a chimney that seemed as if it would fall off the roof at any given moment. The house was literally falling apart.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"It's home. More specifically, my home," he replied.

"And what on earth makes you believe that Maxon is going to be inside? Where would he have even gotten the key? How could he have known the exact location of your house? This theory of yours is preposterous," I countered.

"How about we check first before you tell me that I'm wrong?" he suggested.

"Fine," I gave in, rolling my eyes until I was sure that if I didn't stop, they'd roll right out of my head.

George walked up the steps and unlocked the door with a key that I hadn't realized he'd taken out of his pocket earlier. He opened the door slightly and called inside, "Hello? Is anybody in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense!   
> Did you like it? Is Maxon going to be in there? I'd love to know what you all think!  
> Follow me on Instagram at heartscrowns for cool things and on Pinterest at heartscrowns for even more cool things.  
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers.  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess what? This story officially has 500 hits! Thank you to everyone who read/is reading this story. You're all awesome!  
> Also, I got a book blog if anyone is interested. It's heartscrowns on blogspot. I'm also on Instagram at heartscrowns. :)  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 18

I heard his voice before I saw his ridged face. There, dressed in a tattered navy suit was Maxon.

Tears flooded my eyes, as the joy of finding him overtook all of my senses. A lot can happen in three weeks, but Maxon hadn't changed one bit. If anything, he has never looked better.

"You should stop shaving for good," I joked about the scuff on his face. It was just like at the Halloween Ball a few months ago. It made him look even more glorious and beautiful.

"Why? Is it because you think that I have the best facial hair you've ever seen, or is it because you think that it enhances my already naturally gorgeous face?" he asked, his lips morphing into a playful smile. I couldn't help it, so I let myself smile back at him. It was my first real smile in weeks, and it sure felt good to be happy again.

"Definitely the second option. It's like me after my maids pile loads of makeup on my face. That's how fabulous you look. Wait a second, are you wearing makeup Maxon?"

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear. I don't wear makeup except on Fridays between the hours of four and eight," he said. That's when the giggles came and we both couldn't help ourselves. We laughed. As far as I'm concerned, it is humanly impossible to stop laughing once you start.

Soon, Maxon stopped laughing, staring at me with a quizzical look on his face, as if he were trying to solve the mystery of the century.

"What is it?" I asked. "You're looking at me the way someone might look at a crime scene."

"It's just that…never mind. It's nothing important." He was staring at his feet now, having found a reason not to meet my gaze.

"No, tell me. What is it Maxon?" I pressed. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"It's nothing major – just a personal victory. It's the first time you've ever let me call you 'my dear' without getting mad at me." He was right. I'd been too busy laughing my head off to notice. But even if I had, I probably wouldn't have said anything.

I was his dear, forever and always.

"It's because I love you."

"And I love you too. But there are some things that I have to tell you, because I don't want to keep any more secrets from you," he said, leading me over to a set of five chairs set up in a circular fashion.

George didn't come sit with us though. He just stayed at the entrance – his blue eyes fixed on the outside world.

Once we were both seated across each other in matching mahogany chairs, he began explaining everything. Even the things that I'd never thought needed an explanation.

"First of all, I have to apologize for May's death. I never want you to think that I don't regret that decision every day. Nothing can justify my stupidity and…well…I'm sorry."

I could tell that he's grieving May's death even more than I am. I'd never thought about that – how he might be feeling right now. It's always been America this, America that. Never had I taken the time to think about how Maxon might be feeling.

"Also, Celeste killed May because she was an easy target, but one that you deeply cared about."

"How do you know that?" I was genuinely curious to know how in the world he'd gotten that information.

"Because I asked Celeste. Actually, begged was more like it. She treated me like one of her maids – resolving to violence every single time she didn't get what she wanted, when she wanted it. I can't imagine what life would have been like if I had picked her to be my wife."

"A living hell," was all I had to offer him.

"You're right. Then again, my father would have only supported her and her crimes," he whispered angrily.

"He was just trying to protect you from Aiden and Isabella. You know that deep-down he's always loved you."

"Then why do I have to constantly remind myself of his motives? Why do I have to tell myself each morning that his intentions are good? Why do I have these scars on my back? Tell me America. Please, help me understand," he said, all traces of his hatred towards his father disappearing and his voice softening.

"I wish I knew," I replied, longing to think of something that would help soothe Maxon. "Never mind your father. Aren't there other things you want to tell me? Like maybe why I was more upset by Kriss's death than you were?"

"Because…well…I never actually loved Kriss," he blurted out. "I mean, I liked her, but she was nothing special. At least, not when I knew that I still had you to go back to every night."

An awkward silence passed between us, as I thought about what he had just said. Had I been closer to Kriss than Maxon had ever been? Was it because she never let him anywhere close enough for him to see if they actually had any chemistry? Honestly, I didn't really care anymore.

"I'm sorry about not sticking by your side at the Peace Ball. I've been thinking about all of the excuses I'd told you to try to justify my actions, but none of them seem legitimate anymore. I mean, my mother could very well have run the country until we got married."

"I'm sorry too. I should have expected you to pick your father over me. But there's something I've been wondering. Why didn't you just get married to Celeste? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble, and I would have eventually gotten over it. Plus, you left your title to me, so Celeste would have never gotten the crown," I asked him.

"Because otherwise I couldn't do this," he said, getting up from his chair and coming towards me. Then he knelt down on one knee in front of me, and I knew what was coming next.

"Maxon, is this really happening, or did someone put you up to this?" Tears had started coming, making my vision go foggy.

"America Singer, you are the love of my life, the apple of my eye…you're my dear," he started, pausing for dramatic effect. Then, he took a beautiful diamond and aquamarine ring out of his pocket. The gems were strategically placed to look like a lotus flower with the blue stone on the inside, surrounded by glistening diamonds. The band consisted of infinity signs connected together. I guess that this was his way of telling me that he wants to remain by my side until the end of time.

"I love you. Not Celeste, not Daphne, not Kriss – you. That's why I gave May up, why I didn't marry Celeste…why I didn't let my father pull us apart. There is no one else whom I would rather spend the rest of my days with. It's you. It's always been you. So now I need to know, America Singer, will you do me the privilege of becoming my dear?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you, to become your queen and rule Illea by your side?" I questioned, double-checking that this was truly what he wanted.

"Of course. So what do you say?" he said, hope overtaking his voice.

"Yes. A thousand times yes!" I answered, trying to control my emotions the way Queen Amberly might, and failing miserably.

"It's nice to finally hear you say those words," he confessed.

But the moment was over too quickly. Suddenly, the loud knocks of rebel soldiers shook the small wooden house, testing its foundation. Then, they started prying the door open with a piece of steel.

"Maxon, is this a good time to ask you how in the world you knew that this was George's house and how you got in without a key?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Do you remember the day of the Peace Ball? Well, George seemed to know that something like this would happen, so he gave me a key and told me an address. I had no clue that this was his old house until the two of you showed up," he said.

That's when the door slammed open, and in barged Celeste with an army of men. Before anyone could do anything, she took a gun and fired three shots.

Blood was all around me, as my vision blurred and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Is the suspense killing you yet? Don't worry, there is going to be a sequel/Part 2 to this story.  
> Until Next Time...  
> -HeartsAndCrowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until Next Time...  
> \- HeartsAndCrowns


End file.
